


Domestic Victuuri Week 2018 (Hogwarts AU version!)

by LenaLawlipop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Domestic Victuuri Week 2018, M/M, Non-Chronological, griffindor Victor, slytherin yuuri, these prompts will be linked between each other so they're all in the hogwarts au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: They say many a wizard has found their true love in the Hogwarts Express, after all...Prompt 1:Dog dads/MischiefPrompt 2:Cooking/CarePrompt 3: Friends/Family/Alone timePrompt 4:Coffee/CuddlesPrompt 5: Rain/Snow/ShinePrompt 6:Closeness/ComfortPrompt 7:Free day





	1. Day 1. Dog dads / Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently am unable to write anything other than AUs lately. Welppppp.
> 
> Thanks to my betas for their suggestions on this prompt! This might be up for more editing, but I'll let you guys know in future prompts if I do change anything. Most of it will be minor phrasing and grammar, probably, so no worries there.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

~Year 6~

 

"Yuuri, it's snowing!!"

 

Yuuri woke up with a faceful of dog kisses that made him snort undignifiedly as he tried to sit up as quickly as he could, trying not to get crushed by a _really good boy_ , who had become a _really big boy_ lately.

 

"Makkachin? Victor?!" Yuuri sleepily grabbed for his glasses, which were carefully placed in his palm by warm, long fingers. He smiled.

"What are you both doing here?"

"I followed one of your housemates in. He'd sneaked out to snog his girlfriend and was impressed when I tried to blackmail him into letting me in. I think your Slytherinness is rubbing off on me... Anyway, he said not to take too long."

 

Even as Victor said that, Yuuri could feel him stretching beside him in the bed, hair falling prettily onto his pillow, and he blushed, tracing a finger on one pale cheek.

 

"Green really looks good on you," he murmured, eyeing Victor surrounded by his house colours. The Griffindor smirked.

"Oh, really?"

"Everything looks good on you. Victor, you know that."

"Do you want to dress me as a Slytherin? I didn't know you were into th—!"

 

Yuuri leaned down to interrupt him with a kiss, which Victor accepted with a giggle. Makkachin whined, however, looking for attention, and they had to pull apart soon.

 

"What are you both doing here?"

"It's snowing!" Victor beamed, far too excited for someone who was awake at, quite possibly, earlier than sunrise. It was hard to say, in the darkness of the Slytherin bedrooms. "Let's go take Makkachin for a walk before breakfast!"

"It's early..."

"That's the whole point, Yuuri!"

 

It was very difficult to say no to Victor. Yuuri had learned it with time. He grumbled as he searched for some more pairs of socks in his trunk, and put on his school robes for the day, all the while trying his best to ignore the way Victor's gaze lingered on him as he dressed.

 

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Do you have the map?"

"Of course I have my map."

 

Professor Minako had nearly taken it away on his third year, but he'd never be able to repay the Nishigoris for giving it to him. It had helped Yuuri find quiet spots to practice his spells more times than he could count and his grades and anxiety had really gotten better in return. He'd only shared his secret with Victor when they had started dating in fourth year, after the Yule Ball and, ever since, they'd put the map secrets to a much better use. As time went on and they grew up, the privacy of some of the secret rooms had been... thoroughly appreciated.

 

In any case, one of the best uses of the map so far had turned out to be one of the first they had tried: sneaking out to Hogsmeade and going for a walk together with Makkachin.

 

It had taken Victor lots of convincing to get the Headmistress to allow dogs as companions. He himself hadn't managed to bring Makkachin with him until second year. Yuuri had really resented him for it at first, as Vicchan, his own dog, had died during first year and he hadn't been able to go home to see him. Victor had cried with Yuuri when he finally confessed this to him, and it was also then when they'd started taking Makkachin for walks together. Once, Victor had grabbed Yuuri's hand without much thought and they had both blushed so hard they hadn't been able to look each other in the eye for the rest of the week.

 

Yuuri smiled as these memories came to him, grabbing Makkachin's leash while Victor opened the map on the bed and murmured the incantation. As expected, very few people were up and about. Their favourite secret passage would be empty and would be easy to access. With a quiet glance, they both set out to go.

 

#

 

Hogsmeade was quiet in the mornings. Bakeries were already open and so was the Owl Post Office, but little else was. Most of the people were already known for never busting Hogwarts students, but it didn’t matter much to them, as even the toughest ones were easily charmed by Victor's smile and Makkachin's friendly demeanor.

 

They took turns to hold the leash, but Makkachin seemed happy with trotting alongside them this time so they held hands through the walk, occasionally bringing up something to talk about, but mostly just admiring the views.

 

As the sun started to peek through the horizon, Victor bought them both pancakes and complained, as always, that blini were better; but he ate them nonetheless. Yuuri asked for extra strawberries on his, despite the fact that they both had breakfast at Hogwarts to look forward to later.

 

Makkachin loved the snow. As their walk came to an end, they stopped at a snowed park so they could let him run free, and he unsurprisingly decided to dive into a pile of fresh snow, barking in delight. He shook it off as soon as he could, splashing both the boys, and then tackled Victor to the floor, his own particular way to ask him to play with him. Victor, not unsurprisingly, complied.

 

Yuuri simply watched, smiling and performing simple warming charms for both of them. When they were done with being rowdy on the snow, he also did a drying charm and Victor pulled him into a tight hug with a grateful chuckle. They didn't have enough time to kiss, however, no matter how perfect the moment would have been for it, because Makkachin jumped to place his front paws on them, demanding attention again, and they parted to include the poodle in their embrace. He barked happily.

 

"Someone is getting impatient lately," Victor commented as they started their way back to Hogwarts. Yuuri nodded and reached out to take Makkachin's leash as well as Victor's hand.

"He's a little spoiled, isn't he?"

"It doesn’t make us the best dads but how could we ever deny him anything?"

"Dads?" Yuuri repeated, a bit perplexed, and Victor tilted his head, a soft blush appearing in his cheeks.

"I mean. Well, it's just..."

"Yeah, I mean. Yeah. Y-you're right, I suppose."

"Yeah."

"I didn't think of it that way, that's all."

"Hm."

 

Victor looked very shy for a moment, so Yuuri was the one who extended his hand for him to take, a quiet apology for calling him out like that. He hadn't meant to, but the words had startled him. Not in a bad way! Not at all.

 

They had been together for almost three years now… Looking back, it had passed almost too quickly. Next year they would have to decide what they wanted to do after Hogwarts, and they lived so far away during the summers... Thinking about the future, about what their relationship would become, was something Yuuri hadn't needed to do until recently. It always managed to creep up on him at the most random moments.

 

"What are you thinking, Yuuri?"

 

The words startled him once more and he looked up to find Victor looking at him, cheeks still rather red with previous embarrassment, but eyes worried. Yuuri shook his head, sighing softly as they both entered the secret passage on their way back to the castle.

 

"You know. Next year. What we'll do."

"About what?"

"About... about life, I suppose? About... us."

 

The hand holding his tightened its hold and they both slowed down to a stop in the middle of the dark corridor. Yuuri had half a mind to cast a _lumos_ , but Victor beat him to it. After a moment, the light bathing the tight space was just enough to see each other. Makkachin seemed to notice the sudden change in the atmosphere, because he stayed quiet by their side.

 

"I don't have it all figured out either," Victor confessed, pulling him closer to hug him. Yuuri let him. "But I don't want to lose you. You feel the same, don't you, Yuuri?"

"I do," Yuuri answered quickly, pecking Victor's lips. "Of course I do. You know that. But my family can barely afford having me study abroad and if I don't find a job I..."

"Details." Victor cut him off with a grin. "Do you think I'd break up with you just because we might be apart for a little while? It might take us a few months to figure everything out, but we've been apart before. Summers, for example. We'll be fine, Yuuri. I'll owl you every day, okay?"

"I... yeah. Me too."

 

It was a little bittersweet, Yuuri thought, but definitely warm. They hugged and Makkachin tried to join them once again. They still had more than half of the school year ahead of them, but talking about it like this, having the reassurance that they'd be alright… It felt warm.

 

"I can't lose you," Victor mumbled into Yuuri’s hair shortly after and Yuuri shivered. "Who would take Makkachin on walks with me when the sun has barely risen?"

"Right..." he laughed "Makkachin needs both of his dads."

"Yuuri!"

 

He couldn't tell if Victor was embarrassed or emotional. There wasn't enough light, but he was laughing and that was the important part. Taking Victor’s hand, Yuuri pulled both him and Makkachin towards the exit on the castle side. A quick glance at his map told him it would be safe to join the students now walking towards the Main Hall. He grinned.

 

" _Mischief managed._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), or the comments section down below. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


	2. Cooking/Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Soon, however, he noticed why the argument had started in the first place. Victor was useless in a kitchen. A muggle one, at the very least._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great thanks to my lovely betas, to whom I formally apologize for not writing faster and having to edit every prompt at the last minute ^^;
> 
> This prompt is slightly shorter, and so are the upcoming few, but I'll more than make up for it with prompt #6, I hope :D So yeah, I hope you enjoy this while I work on the more lenghty ones!
> 
> _Edited on 18/03/18 for minor wording changes._

They were on the brink of causing a scene and Yuuri's anxiety was _not_ helping. He took a deep breath, but it didn't help much.

"Victor, please. Not now." he insisted, under the curious glance of dozens of pairs of eyes around them. "The house elves are being so nice already, I don't want to trouble them. I'll just do it myself."  
"But why? They offered to help!"  
"Victor." Yuuri swallowed, unsure of what to say that would convince his boyfriend to just leave the issue alone. He struggled to take a deep breath once more. "Please."  
"Yuuri?"  
"Please, just..."  
"Yuuri, are you okay?"  
"Master Yuuri is needing a seat!" an elf cried out, and with a loud crack, a chair appeared behind him. Yuuri sat down automatically.  
"Thank you." he murmured, and Victor was suddenly by his side.  
"Yuuri, are you okay?"  
"Yes, just... overwhelmed."  
"It's okay. I'll just..."  
"Just pass me the stupid onion, Victor, sheesh! It's not a difficult request!"  
"Yes. Yes, okay, Yuuri, here." A flurry of movement brought an onion to Victor's hands, and he placed it in Yuuri's lap. He suspected it had been a wandless _accio_ and on any other occasion he would have asked when he had learnt to use wandless spells, but not now. "An onion. But Yuuri, if you're not feeling well, you shouldn't..."  
"I'm perfectly fine. I don't want to argue about this, okay? I said _I_ wanted to cook our dinner, and that's it."  
"... Alright."

The house elves helped Yuuri find the rest of the ingredients, and following the familiar recipe did wonders for Yuuri's nerves. Soon, however, he noticed why the argument had started in the first place. Victor was _useless_ in a kitchen – a muggle one, at the very least. Yuuri couldn't help but laugh at the perplexed face of his boyfriend when he asked him to crack an egg and it broke the wrong way, splashing yolk all over his hands. Yuuri apologized, or at least he tried, but it took him a few seconds to stop laughing. He was still giggling as he helped Victor wash his hands and the counter.

"Yuuri..." the Russian was pouting by the time Yuuri showed him how to properly crack an egg. He managed to crack a second one without a problem, but his ego had already taken a blow by then.  
"You should have said something," Yuuri chided him "How was I supposed to know? My family owns an inn, everyone knows how to cook!"  
"You mentioned," was the sulky reply, and Yuuri sighed, shrugging.  
"Cooking has always been relaxing to me," he confessed "That's why I don't like using magic for it. I never have, and sometimes I feel like, why change it, you know? Why fix something that's not broken?"  
"I know how to cook, but I've never done it the muggle way, that's all," Victor sighed reluctantly, watching Yuuri tend to their dinner.  
"Well, you're with me now, so you're doomed to learn. Must be so hard being you," Yuuri joked, and that, if anything, made Victor roll his eyes and snort.  
"Only if I can show you how to do it with spells."  
"Sure. I already know a few, I tried to learn them when I was told they existed. I just think it tastes better when I do it my way, that's all. It's... relaxing. It takes some of my anxiety away, you know?"  
"I see."

Victor made a good kitchen helper, all things considered. He had managed to help with simple things without any major disasters — no chopped off fingers or anything like that, although he insisted he had nicked one of his nails. Yuuri thought he was being dramatic, but still kissed it better, and they both blushed at the quiet giggles coming from the house elves. They had stuck around to watch the two fifth year students who had decided to venture into the kitchens for a midnight dinner and, while they weren’t bothering them, they weren’t subtle in their watching. Yuuri supposed he couldn’t fault them for their curiosity – it wasn’t every day that wizards visited the kitchen.

Victor and Yuuri had accidentally skipped dinner, both being too busy studying for their O.W.L.s to realize the time. Using their prefect duties as an excuse, however, and with the help of Yuuri's map, sneaking into the kitchen had been a kid's game for them. And so there they were, cooking at past midnight hours, with only the elves to watch them, and they wouldn't tell. They were never asked, after all.

Victor grinned when Yuuri asked him to get the plates.

"You said this was called _katsudon, da_?"  
" _Da_ ," Yuuri mocked half-heartedly, but Victor merely smiled more. "It's my favorite comfort food. My mom makes it even better, but I take what I can get."  
"I bet this will be amazing too, you made it after all!"  
"I hope so. Well then, you try it first!" 

He handed Victor a bowl, and Victor blew softly on a bite before bringing it to his mouth. It was absolutely disarming how cute he looked as he did, eyes going wide and sparkling with excitement, and mouth curling into a pleased grin, even while there were still some rice grains on his lips. His whole face brightened as if he’d been told the best news of his life. He was always so expressive that Yuuri thought he might never get used to it. It was absolutely amazing to watch. He grinned back, feeling the remnants of his previous anxiety fade into nothingness, and he took a bite himself, waiting for Victor to swallow and say something. He was rewarded for his patience with a giant, heart shaped smile that warmed his entire being.

_"Vkusno!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), or the comments section down below. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


	3. Friends/Family/Alone time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Merlin, I'm the luckiest man alive. A hot boyfriend, and he's willing to help me with Herbology? A dream come true, surely."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is suuuper not edited, but I have an exam tomorrow and I'm in the middle of finals in general, so I don't really have time rn >.<  
> It will be edited soon though, and I'll leave a notice on future chapters so you guys can go back and read the edited version!  
> I apologize for the inconvenience.  
> ~Lena

**** "Victor..."

"Hm?"

"How do we always end up like this when we're supposed to be studying?"

"Not  _ always _ ." Victor gasped, offended "You make it sound like we only get together to have sex."

Yuuri blushed at the words. Lately it sort of seemed that way, not that he was about to complain. It wasn't  _ just _ sex, and they both knew it. It was so much more, Yuuri wasn't even surprised they ended up never studying anymore. The pressure of imminent exams from last year had faded a little bit, and sometimes, essays could easily wait a few hours. Or a few days.

He sat up, ignoring Victor's whine, and shivered against the cool air of the Griffindor's bedroom. Reaching for his wand, he  _ accio _ 'd his clothes, and put on his undershirt before trying to recall a good spell for dissipating smells. He sure as hell didn't want Victor's housemates to know what they'd been doing.

He was about to cast it, too, when Victor's arms wrapped around his torso, startling him. He looked at him, vision blurry from his lack of glasses. Not that he needed them right then, however, because Victor quickly got close enough to see without glasses. And then they were kissing again. Yuuri laughed, easily falling back into the bed and the pillows around them.

"They won't be here for a while." was the suggestive sentence that left his boyfriend's lips moments after.

"Again?" he teased.

"No, I just want to cuddle you." Victor pouted, nibbling on Yuuri's lower lip "Why, can't I?"

"Of course you can. Let's clean up first, though."

"Fiiiine..."

Truth be told, Hogwarts didn't leave either of them with a ton of free time. Even worse, since they were in different houses, free time for each of them happened at different times. Put it like that, Yuuri thought lazily as they both fixed the sheets and curled up under a fluffy quilt, loosely dressed in undergarments, it wasn't really all that odd that they felt the need to catch up on much needed alone time whenever they could.

It was usually at cost of missing dinner, but their prefect duties gave them the perfect excuse to wander around the kitchens at night, and while they didn't do it often enough to raise suspicions, they still would cook each other dinner every now and then, after spending the evening together in one of their rooms, very much alone.

"I've missed this so much." Victor confessed as he settled into Yuuri's arms, and he started combing his hair to the side. "You. Us. Here."

"Me too." he murmured, and he felt a kiss being pressed against his clavicle. "It's been a long week, too. Made it worse. Did Professor Feltsman give you guys the same essay on Veritaserum than he gave us? Is he mental?" Victor chuckled.

"He did. I heard previous potions Professors had a Slytherin bias, but he's spartan no matter who he's teaching, isn't he?"

"He's... dedicated, to say the least."

"Lucky for you, I already finished my Veritaserum essay."

"And will you let me see it, or will I have to pay a price for it?" Yuuri asked, hands distractedly trailing down enough to cup Victor's butt. He kissed Yuuri briefly, tongue tracing his lips before answering.

"I'm considering it, actually. Has anyone told you that you have a very talented mouth?"

Yuuri punched his shoulder, softly, but he was laughing.

"Joking! Geez." Victor smiled, pressing another kiss to Yuuri's neck.

"You know you don't have to bribe me with essays. I'll do it if you ask. I was just wondering if you'd want to read my Herbology project in return, I know you haven't started yours."

"Merlin, I'm the luckiest man alive. A hot boyfriend,  _ and _ he's willing to help me with Herbology? A dream come true, surely." Yuuri snorted, punching him again.

"Don't be so dramatic!"

"But you love it when I'm dramatic!"

"Pfft, you  _ nerd _ ."

"You wound me, Yuuri."

"Drama queen."

"But I'm your drama queen."

"... damn right you are."

Victor laughed, which was probably the whole reason Yuuri dared to say that out loud. He didn't  _ want _ to be possessive, but he could and he would, if he had to. Victor sometimes teased him about it, but what could he say? He was only human, and Victor was way too popular for his own good, and way too friendly to his fans. Sometimes Yuuri just had to say something small, like now, and sometimes he had to show off in front of the entire school, like that one time at the quidditch match, and Victor couldn't blame him.

" _ Of course _ I'm yours." Victor drawled, teasing his skin with the faintest of touches, making Yuuri squirm slightly. "And you have me all to yourself right now, so what are you going to do about that?"

Yuuri took a sharp breath in. Well, if that's the game he wanted to play...

... who was he to deny him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), or the comments section down below. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


	4. Coffee/Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Breakfast on weekends took a long time. Especially when they started dancing to slow songs in the radio while they made breakfast, or while they washed dishes afterwards._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My guys, I've only read this once: as I wrote it. I had two really difficult exams today and I feel as though they've taken a piece of my soul with them. My next exam isn't until the 17th though, so I'm hoping to get writing done tomorrow (I still have two prompts and a half to fill), and some Serious Editing. Because these prompts need it. orz  
> For now I'll leave you all with the first draft of what will eventually become a nicely rounded drabble about how these soft bois take their coffee :3  
> Enjoy~!
> 
> ~Lena

**** On the mornings, it was always Victor who prepared coffee. While he took his coffee black, with only two sugars, Yuuri much preferred lattes, or even macchiatos. On weekdays, Victor would be more than happy to make them in the mornings while Yuuri showered to shake the sleep off.

If they had both stayed up late, however, they'd run out of the door as quickly as they could, rushing to grab a coffee from a coffee shop in Diagonalley before their shifts at work started.

Victor usually wouldn't drink coffee when he had to do too much work at home. Yuuri preferred tea in those cases because the taste reminded him of home, and helped him focus. When the workload became too much, though, they both made a big coffee pot and worked until the late hours of night.

During weekends it was a slightly different story. They woke up later than normal and usually would get distracted with each other. By the time they'd get up, Yuuri would make a big breakfast for both of them to compensate for the fact that he was pretty much dead to the world during week mornings. They'd sometimes have coffee, but often they'd replace it with tea or hot chocolate.

If it was hot outside, Yuuri would make juice and they'd have breakfast on their porch, talking quietly and watching Makkachin play in the garden or try to get the owls from the Owl Post to play with him (usually a moot endeavor, but cute nonetheless). If it was chilly, they'd take out some quilts and drink their beverage of choice. When it became too cold, they'd have breakfast in the living room, watching the outside world from their window.

Breakfast on weekends took a long time. Especially when they started dancing to slow songs in the radio while they made breakfast, or while they washed dishes afterwards.

Sometimes they would meet old Hogwarts friends, or be invited to a work group meeting. They always went to those together, and more often than not, they'd grab a coffee. Unless they were meeting a friend at a bar, when they would get themselves a butterbeer or two. They were known for being embarrassingly domestic and cute together when they were drunk, and sometimes too explicit if they'd both had too much alcohol, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

Needless to say, both of them knew exactly how the other liked their coffee. And their tea. And their hot chocolate. And their juice. And about every other little detail you could think of. But it was never more rewarding than in their anniversary breakfast, when they both had a tradition to make each other breakfast, both eager to show the other how many things about their food taste they had picked up during the last year. It was a tradition that had started back in Hogwarts, when they would eat together in the same table, irking both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins equally. The first time it happened it had been encouraged by the Nishigoris, in the Gryffindor table. The second time, Victor didn't need any invitations to come and join the Slytherin table. Ever since, they took turns to annoy one of the two houses by being as explicitly domestic as they could.

After leaving Hogwarts, neither had expected that to continue, but when they had woken up on their first anniversary together, they had both known it was going to keep happening. It hadn't been planned at all, really. All Yuuri had done was ask 'Coffee?', and Victor had looked at him, smiled, and agreed 'Coffee.'

By the time they had reached the kitchen, tradition had taken over, and no one had bothered to stop the other. It was their anniversary, after all, and they both hoped to have many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), or the comments section down below. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


	5. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The only thing that felt rather out of place was the snow. In the onsen._

Snow in the onsen was a strange concept for Victor. It was supposed to be cold, right? But when he stepped into the water, and the steam curled around his face, it felt anything but. In fact, the snow didn't even reach the surface of the water, really, it melted and evaporated into mist before it could even reach them. 

The first time he'd visited Yuuri's family it had been during the last few days of the summer, and they had been to the onsen, of course, but being 15 and mostly alone due to how much work the rest of the Katsukis had at that time, they had poured themselves into a slightly different kind of fun.

The second time he'd visited, it had been already late spring, and he hadn't stayed more than one night, since he was only picking Yuuri up to help him move to their new flat in London.

Third time's the charm, as the old muggle saying went, because this time they were spending the winter holidays there. Victor didn't celebrate Christmas, but the Katsukis did something similar, celebrating family union and love, which was something he could get behind, especially when they had included him like that, no questions asked, in their family. 'You're Yuuri's fiancé, of course you're part of the family!' Yuuri's mother had insisted, and he couldn't argue against that, not that he wanted to. They made a point to also celebrate his birthday, and it was _fantastic_.

The only thing that felt rather out of place was the snow. In the onsen. Yuuri had laughed at his confusion the first time, but now he simply smiled. Victor secretly liked that smile, it was the one he wore when Victor did something particularly cute, so he couldn't bring himself to care much. On the other hand, he still wasn't sure how he felt about the whole 'snowing while everything around me is hot' thing.

He knew for a fact that Yuuri much preferred the winters at home, and he had heard him say so before while complaining that it got too cold at Hogwarts. If this was what he got when he came home, Victor didn't find it hard to believe that he felt cold at school.

There was something that worried him slightly, however, and that was the idea that, well, Yuuri had never been in Saint Petersburg before. They had agreed to visit Victor's family after the New Year, and... well, he was probably going to freeze. 

Not that it wasn't cold in Hasetsu when they weren't in the onsen, but it wasn't nearly as cold as it could get in Russia. Victor wasn't sure if he was curious about how Yuuri would react, or sympathetic because he knew it would take some adjustment. It always surprised him how different the cold felt back at home, compared to anywhere else.

#

Yuuri was freezing. He knew Russia was cold, of course he knew, but this was a bit too much. Victor had made a few comments about how he should probably get warmer clothing, and they had both gone shopping together, but not even the sturdy and warm coat he'd gotten was enough to protect him from the cold. Victor offered him a hand to help him pull to his feet after the international flu travel and he took it, feeling lightheaded. He took a cautious breath, and his nose protested. He sniffed, rubbing it with the clean side of his hand, while making sure both Makkachin, who had traveled with Victor, and their luggage, which had come with him, were there.

International flu was cleaner than most, Yuuri had found, but it was impossible not to catch some ashes as you traveled. The flu coordinator cleaned them both easily with some spells, however, before ushering them to a side so they could prepare for the next person traveling. Or so Yuuri assumed, because the man said something, and Victor pulled on Yuuri's arm towards the exit, not unlike Yuuri himself had done when they'd been to Japan.

Yuuri and Victor walked outside, and Victor smiled looking at the sky.

"It's snowing!"  
"Of course it's snowing," Yuuri grumbled, hiding his nose under his scarf. "Have you tried to breathe? My nose is going to freeze and fall off." Victor snorted.  
"Yeah, welcome to Saint Petersburg... It's not even _that_ bad here, actually, some cities have it much worse." Yuuri scrunched up his nose.   
"I don't mind a little cold but this is _too_ cold."

Victor didn't argue, instead taking Yuuri's arm and helping him pick up their shared trunk. It was heavier than it looked, since they had enchanted it to have more space on the inside than the outside. They would also enchant it to float beside them if they weren't in the middle of an apparently very busy road. 

It took him longer than Yuuri would have wanted to get to the Nikiforov household. Once there, however, Victor's parents immediately told them to get changed into dry clothes and prepared them hot tea, and so, an hour later, all four of them were sitting in the living room with warm mugs in their hands and wrapped in fluffy blankets. 

It was... interesting, to say the least. Yuuri had never been a great fan of the snow, it was cold, and it seeped in to clothes and shoes, and hats, and before you knew it you were wet and freezing. Back home, he'd huddle in his room unless he was called to help shovel snow aside, or spend his time in the onsen, where the steam cleared out the snow and made the temperature warmer.

Here, however, it seemed that staying inside with a blanket, a cuddly fiancé and his dog, was the recipe for keeping warm.

It might never feel quite the same as home, he thought a few hours later, but as he watched Makka try to catch a toy that Victor had decided to let him play with, Yuuri decided it didn't really have to feel the same. It was still home, in a way. He liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), or the comments section down below. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


	6. Closeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lovely Yuuri,_
> 
> _I have extremely good news! It's still early to say, but I might have found an interview for a job in London! I know you've been meaning to go to Diagonalley soon, so if you'd like, we could meet there next Monday after my interview? I'll be free around 11 am._
> 
> _Looking forward to seeing you!_
> 
> _< 3_
> 
> _V.  
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one :'D I hope it makes up for the fact that I'm both extremely late and have only managed to come up with small fills for the other prompts!  
> Enjoy :3

_ Lovely Yuuri, _

_ I have extremely good news! It's still early to say, but I might have found an interview for a job in London! I know you've been meaning to go to Diagonalley soon, so if you'd like, we could meet there next Monday after my interview? I'll be free around 11 am. _

_ Looking forward to seeing you! _

_ <3 _

_ V. _

_ # _

_ Dear Vitya, _

_ I was waiting for your letter to come so I could reply and tell you, but I also got an interview next week! I'll see if I can reschedule it to Monday so we can meet, otherwise I'll have to be there on Wednesday and I won't be able to see you :( My parents are really busy with the onsen lately, and I'd feel bad not helping them, especially since they know we're looking to move together. _

_ Owl post might not reach you quick enough, so if I manage to reschedule, I'll be around Gringotts at 12 at the latest... If I'm not, we might have to wait for another chance :'( _

_ Love, _

_ Yuuri _

_ # _

Yuuri's letter had been thoroughly read a thousand times by Monday at 11am when Victor walked up to Gringotts, holding it close to his chest and looking around for his fiancé. His black leather gloves covered it, but underneath them, he proudly wore a golden ring that Yuuri had given him, on a whim, a few days before Christmas day.

They had both stayed at Hogwarts for their last year there, and it had been quite an emotional roller coaster, but they had made it through. After a few months of owl post and the occasional phone call, when Victor ventured into muggle Saint Petersburg with the help of a very annoyed Yurio, they were more than itching to see each other again.

Yuuri's letter had only arrived the day before, and he'd been right to predict not having enough time to send a second one, so Victor didn't dare move from Gringott's entrance, just in case. However, as time passed, he started feeling more and more anxious. Maybe he hadn't been able to reschedule? Victor had been only once to Yuuri's home, and he knew his parents were very busy, so he couldn't blame him for wanting to help, but...

A small toy poodle ran up to him all of a sudden, though, a white magical fog forming a trail behind him, and he smiled. He crouched to listen closely, and when the patronus dog placed his tiny paws on Victor's knees, he could faintly hear Yuuri's voice.

"Running late, but I'll be there a bit past 12. Don't wait for me in the cold, I don't care how Russian you are!" Yuuri scolded, making Victor laugh.

The patronus didn't last very much longer, and he watched it disappear. Not many wizards could infuse their patronus with a message strong enough to be loud or clear, so he wasn't surprised when he saw that quite a few people had turned to look at him. He shrugged and smiled. Yuuri deserved the praise, even if he wasn't always thrilled to be the center of attention.

Now that he had a bit of free time, however, and with the warm certainty that he'd see his beloved Yuuri in little more than half an hour, he set out to a place he'd been dying to visit since a few weeks ago. He'd been in contact via flu and via mail, but he wanted to see it with his own two eyes.

#

Yuuri arrived at Gringotts at 12:14, a slight panic settling in his throat when he didn't see Victor at first glance. He was about to send out his patronus again, or ask around if anyone had seen the Russian, but a gentle touch in his shoulder made him turn around, and he startled, immediately hiding his face in his hands and letting out a shaky laugh.

"Vitya?!"

"Yuuri!"

A single red rose was offered to him, a small present coming from Victor, and it would have sent off warning bells in Yuuri's mind if he hadn't been too busy blushing about it and the way it made other wizards turn around to look at them. Victor didn't seem to care much about that, however, as he enveloped Yuuri in a tight hug, and Yuuri found himself letting go of his usually reserved self to hug him back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Victor pulled away softly.

"I missed you." he murmured, voice low and husky, and sending pleasant shivers through Yuuri's spine. He nodded with a smile, tiptoeing to place a chaste kiss on Victor's lips.

"Me too, Vitya. So much."

"Is there anywhere you need to go, or do I have you all to myself?" Yuuri tilted his head.

"Do you have anything planned...? Wait, when do you not, right." Victor chuckled at the comment, and nodded.

"For later, yes. But I was thinking we could grab lunch first?"

"Sure. I'm starving." Yuuri intoned, suggestively licking his lips. Victor gaped.

"Yuuri! Unfair!"

"Me?  _ I'm _ unfair? Have you seen yourself in a mirror at all today, Vitya?"

The wizard blinked, clearly taken by surprise, and then his lips curled into a teasing smile Yuuri knew all too well.

"I'll take it you like my new robes."

"I bet they'd go really well with the carpet in my room." he hissed under his breath, determined not to give into Victor's games this time. A soft blush made it to the pale cheeks.

"Wow. Okay, you win. Can we go have lunch before you give me a boner and everyone realizes how spicy Katsuki Yuuri can really be?"

"Oh god, why are you like this, can't believe I'm marrying you." he groaned, pushing him away but linking their hands together so they could walk side by side.

Victor's face lit up like a Christmas tree, it was almost embarrassing, Yuuri thought, but he smiled anyway at the pride and glee in his fiancé's eyes. Worth it.

The food itself wasn't anything special, really, but it felt like being home, to be able to eat together, talk to each other, touch, look. They had never been apart this long since they had started dating, and the past few months had been rather stressful at times. They had talked extensively about their plans to move somewhere together, having already decided during their last school year that they would rather stay at London, one of the best communicated magic cities in Europe, especially because it had quick flu connection to other capitals from other parts of the world.

Those letter conversations seemed to automatically continue during their lunch, and they soon started talking about how long it had taken to get to London at all, and how expensive flu powder was, not to mention international flu networks were always,  _ always _ , terribly busy. Yuuri was in the middle of telling Victor the specifics of how the Japanese muggle transport system worked, when he noticed an owl in the window next to their table. Victor looked when he saw Yuuri distracted, and smiled.

"Ah, that must be for me! Don't peek, Yuuri, it's a surprise for later."

"Fiiiine." he acquiesced, letting the owl in but staying focused on his food otherwise. Victor  _ hated _ it when Yuuri tried to spoil his surprises.

"Perfect!" Victor exclaimed shortly after, reading the short note and conjuring up a piece of parchment to send his reply "We still have some time to finish here, I'll let you know when we need to go."

"Alright...?" Yuuri closed the window after the owl went away, arching an eyebrow "Do I get a hint?"

"Nope!" Victor laughed, his cheeks acquiring a pretty pink shade "Surprise."

"You seem to think I'll like it, so I'll have to trust you, I suppose." Yuuri laughed. Victor simply shrugged.

"I thought it would be perfect as soon as I saw it, so I do hope you like it. But nothing is set in stone."

"Mysterious, aren't you?" Yuuri teased, but he didn't push. Instead, he picked up the menu once more "I want dessert." he announced, and Victor was more than happy to change the topic.

Victor had always been one for surprises, so Yuuri didn't think much of it. He'd also always been one for being romantic, so when he strictly banned Yuuri from paying for his meal, he argued, but also didn't think much of it. It was picking up his rose again that set him off.

He followed Victor out of the restaurant, thoughts swirling in his mind. Sure, they hadn't seen each other in a good while, and Victor liked romantic things, but wasn't this all a bit... too much all of a sudden...?

Victor led him to an apparition point, where they waited patiently for their turn. As they advanced in the queue, Victor smiled, and asked:

"Do you trust me, Yuuri?"

"Of course I do." he answered, deadpan, before tiptoeing to kiss him shortly "Where are we going?"

"You'll see very soon. It's not very far away, but it's rather cold for walking, and it looks like it might rain."

Apparating in public places wasn't easy, and there were many chances for accidents. Therefore, wizards had established apparition points. It wasn't forbidden to apparate in any other place, but the risk was higher so almost no one ever did.

Victor offered his arm out and Yuuri took it, preparing himself for the slightly uncomfortable tug of apparition.

#

They hadn't indeed moved too far away, Yuuri thought to himself as he opened his eyes again. This was still London, and this was definitely part of the wizarding world, even if it seemed to be a more residential area.

The street wasn't as busy, and the shops weren't as crazy as in diagonalley, instead selling food, clothes, a few bookstores... It looked like a normal neighborhood. Nice one. But normal.

Yuuri looked at Victor, who simply steered him into one of the shops with a nervous smile.

"Hello? I'm Victor Nikiforov, I had an appointment at four?" he called, and a tall and slender woman came out of the back of the shop.

"Ah, yes! I'll be with you two in a second, let me get the keys!"

"Keys?" Yuuri mused to himself, and looked around for the first time.

In his defense, it wasn't quite like a muggle real estate agency, so the fact that it took him a while to comprehend where they were would be easy to explain with that. But to be completely frank, it was mostly related to a mix of feelings bubbling in his stomach as the lady walked with them outside of the agency and towards one of the streets. He gaped at Victor, who waited, nervously twiddling his fingers.

"We're looking for houses now?" he choked out, and Victor shrugged. The agency lady walked ahead, blissfully ignorant of Yuuri's inner turmoil.

"Ehh... I might have already looked for houses? I wanted to show you one I really liked. There are more options, though, and we can still keep looking. Like I said earlier, nothing is set in stone... But I think you'll really like it though!"

Yuuri took his hand, fingers a little shaky, and tried his best to smile.

"I'm sure I will. I'm just... um, a bit overwhelmed. I could have used a warning."

"I would have mentioned it, but Yuuri, the last time I mentioned actually looking for houses, back in Hogwarts, you had a mental breakdown."

"That was almost a year ago!" he defended himself, blushing "I know I did, but I've had time to process that by now."

"I didn't want to distress you without being close enough to help, that's all." he murmured apologetically, and Yuuri sighed.

"Thanks for that, I think. I'm... Well, I can't really know how I would have reacted, so you're probably right."

"I know you overthink a lot, especially when I leave you alone." Victor bumped their shoulders together, playfully "Are you okay now, though?"

"I'm alright, just... Well, I think I'm excited. No, scratch that, I'm  _ really _ excited. Let's see this house."

"Great!"

Yuuri was still a little overwhelmed, to tell the truth, but it was worth it to see Victor so enthusiastic about things. It was true that a year ago, when they had started discussing what they wanted to do after school, the idea of actually  _ living _ together had been really scary, and sudden, and he'd jumped way too far ahead in his thoughts, and it had been a mild disaster, but they'd come a long way in just that year. Even through the distance, Yuuri thought that they'd done a pretty good job of not letting their relationship die. And now they were going house hunting together. Of  _ course _ it was exciting.

The house wasn't as big or as flashy as Victor's personality could suggest, but it suited him. Victor was actually very private, or as private as someone so extroverted could be. When the real estate agent let them in, Yuuri could already tell what were some of the things that had convinced Victor that this was  _ the _ house.

The porch, with seats for both of them on good days. The small garden, and the dark wooden fence on the entrance. The door, sturdy and secure, a little window on it with a stand for the owl post. The windowsills with racks for potted plants. Inside, Yuuri could see a cozy living room and a kitchen. He took Victor's hand, smiling at him.

 

"You like it?" he breathed, and Yuuri chuckled, nodding.

"Let's see the inside."

 

Rent was expensive, as Yuuri predicted. It was a big place in a relatively centric part of London... but they  _ could  _ manage it if they budgeted their money properly, and the more Yuuri saw, the more he liked it.

 

Eventually, they had to leave, as the real estate agent had to go back to the agency, but Yuuri had seen almost everything he needed to see. It was Victor who seemed nervous now, he noted with a hint of amusement. He turned to watch Yuuri's reaction as soon as they were alone, and he raised an eyebrow.

 

"What's with that face, Vitya? I thought you liked it?"

"I do! Do  _ you  _ like it?" he asked, and Yuuri laughed, nodding again, and squeezing Victor's hands. 

"I love it!"

"There were a few other places I saw, if you want to see them as well, but this was the one I liked the most. I have the pictures and information I got from the agency..."

"We could take a look, sure. But I do like this place."

"Do you want to apparate back to Diagonalley?"

"Let's walk." he suggested instead "We should take a look at the neighbourhood, right?"

 

There were still many thing that needed to be taken care of. Victor's interview had gone well, according to him, but Yuuri was unsure about his. They'd have to plan things very carefully if they wanted to move together soon, but the idea of finally starting a life together was enough motivation for both of them to push forward with it. 

 

As they walked away from the house, hands linked and hearts full to the brim with love, and hope, and perfect, Yuuri couldn't help but bring his rose to his eyes, smiling softly. He breathed in the subtle scent, sliding the silky petals over his lips as he did. 

 

"Yuuri?" 

 

He looked up to his fiancé, intertwining their fingers, and watching a smile appear in his face.

 

"I'm just happy... it feels like finally things are falling into place, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's been rough, these past months without you." Yuuri admitted quietly, trying to keep his eyes on Victor's through his embarrassment "But now we're both finally getting interviews, and just, being here together? Looking for a place, and thinking of the future..."

"It's wonderful." Victor agreed, eyes sparkling. "I'm glad it makes you happy too, Yuuri."

"Of course it does. Just being here with you is fantastic, after so long..."

"Yuuri..."

"It used to be really scary before, remember? Thinking about the future? I used to get really anxious thinking about it."

"It was hard for me too, at first. We had our fair share of misunderstandings, darling." they both smiled at the thought. They had had quite a few rough moments at their last year in Hogwarts, both anxious about their futures, about what they wanted to do, and how they were going to get there. 

"I'm glad it worked out in the end."

"Me too, love. Me too."

 

They still had some time before they had to go back to their respective homes, Yuuri thought as they kept walking around the neighborhood, but despite that, it still felt rather bittersweet. They walked by a park, which they both agreed that Makkachin would love, and they made a point to find the nearest market. There were quite a few entrances from the muggle London, as well, and they took some time to explore that too. Victor was like a curious child when they did, asking that or the other in excited hushed tones, and Yuuri immediately realized why Yurio always protested about helping Victor move around muggle Saint Petersburg. By the end of their day together, both of them were tired, but neither wanted to really go home. They stopped a few steps away from the international flu connection that would take them back home, waiting for their turn. An employee who looked like he'd just started his shift handed them their respective timezone potions, and Yuuri made a face.

 

"They still make you nauseous?" Victor asked quietly as the queue advanced one more person. 

"Yeah. Better that than being jet lagged all day, but it tastes horrible."

 

They uncorked their little vials, clinking them for theatrics before downing them. Yuuri pinched his nose, and Victor chuckled. 

 

"When will I see you again?" he asked after a short silence, and Yuuri shrugged.

"Um... I'll owl you?"

"Yeah..."

"We have to wait for the interviews results. I'm waiting to hear from another place I applied to, I don't know if they'll call me but I'll let you know if I have to come back for another interview, of course." Yuuri reasoned, and Victor nodded, gloomy. Yuuri nudged him with a smile "I'm going to miss you too, you know."

"I know..."

 

Soon enough, it was their turn. The constant flow of people slowed down a little at night in London, as shops closed and everyone went back to their houses. International flu network didn't have much respite, however, so they had to kiss each other goodbye rather briefly for what they would have wanted. 

 

Victor went in first, then Yuuri, and suddenly they were home. Employees on their side received each of them with cleaning spells and greetings in their respective native languages, and, not for the first time, they realized it didn't quite feel like home the same way it had once before. 

 

At some point along the way, they'd gotten closer than they ever imagined they would. And as they headed home their separate ways, the rings on their fingers reminded them that they'd vowed to stay close to each other. And they would, if it was the last thing they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), or the comments section down below. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


	7. Free day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Don't worry. I'll show my love to the whole castle."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lost 'quidditch scene' mentioned in chapter 3   
> ;)

So. Many. Fans!

It wasn't like Yuuri didn't understand them, he himself had been a fan of Victor ever since the Gryffindor managed to get a position in the team on his first year, but...!

 

"The show has already started, Victor." Yuuri murmured, coy, pulling on his tie to get his attention. When their foreheads collided, he could tell he was blushing slightly but he didn't allow himself to back out now.  
"You're right." he agreed, only a hint of surprise in his voice, and Yuuri leaned in a little closer, lips almost brushing against Victor's.  
"Don't worry. I'll show my love to the whole castle."

 

He didn't give him time to reply, instead kicking the grass under his right foot and letting his broom take him up in the air with the rest of his team.

 

Well, _that_ was embarrassing. He pretended not to hear the wolf whistles of his teammates as they got into position, ready to start the match. It was his time to shine. As Victor liked to joke about, he was a Keeper, and he didn't intend to let the other team score at all. He had a point to prove, and a bet to win.  
#

 

"You did it," was the first thing Victor said when he met him at the exit of the field. Yuuri laughed, breathless. The last few minutes had been really intense, and he was glad his team had managed to catch the snitch just in time, because he'd almost let the other team score, and that would have been terrible for bragging points. "Not a single goal. I'm almost sorry for the Ravenclaws, Yuuri."  
"No you're not. Because this way, Slytherin gets to play against Gryffindor in the final, and that's what you wanted." he retorted, and Victor smiled, pleased.  
"I did. And apparently, so did you."  
"Of course."  
"I'm going to score against you in our next match, Yuuri, so watch out!"  
"We'll see about that... But for now, remember our little bet, Victor?" Yuuri relished in the red taking over Victor's cheeks as he spoke, and he took his chance to be the forward one, for once. "If no one scored against me today, I'd be the one _scoring_ against you tonight. And I very much plan on doing so, Vitya."

Some of Victor's fans and housemates were already around him, and immediately some people started wolf whistling again, but thankfully, Yuuri didn't have to deal with that once more, because he was suddenly yanked aside by his own team to line up and congratulate the other team. What he did have time for, was seeing Victor's floored expression, the way his eyes sharpened, pupils dilated and lips parted in surprise. Yuuri smirked. Maybe this way he'd manage to keep Victor's avid fans away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), or the comments section down below. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


End file.
